Sound Of My Heart
by WAITFORITAWSOME
Summary: It's often said that, no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys so here's a new Rachel Berry isntallment. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think in the comments. I own nothing, all the characters and most lines belong to the rightful owners. I am just twisting them around for my own amusment.

_**It's often said that, no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them. Some people may see what was there all along. And then there are those other people. The ones that run as far as they can so they don't have to look at themselves. But a stories got to start somewhere.**_

_**And as for me, I can see clearly now. XOXO -Gossip Girl. **_

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will try and make the others longer. But this is only the beginning of the story. Yes I might take some qoutes from the actual story line of Gossip girl, like the qoute abouce and switch it up a little to make it make sence for the story line. So instead of Chuck Bass it's Rachel Berry. This was taken from the episode of Hi Sociecty. But for m story it's just the begining. Some of the gossip girl qoutes on here you may see. Won't be from the book or tv show. You may also see things from Pretty little liars and maybe some from other T.V Show's it just deepands. Well I hope you enjoy this story. XOXO -WFIA


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I know I need to update my other stories and I will. I promise I will try to. But I think that there needs to be more Rachel Berry fanfiction including Crossovers and so I'm making my dreams come true. Rachel Berry's one of my most favoriote characters on Glee. Just like Aria is my favoriote Little Liar well between her and Spencer. So here's my version of GossipGirl and Glee. As off right now I'm not sure who she's gonna end up with yet. Nate, Finn, or Dan? Who do you think she should be with? Ps. I own nothing. Chuck &amp; Blair...

Chapter 1

Everything would've been fine if national's wasn't in New York this next weekand. Running away from her probelms at the time seemed like a good idea for one miss Rachel Berry. Things had gotten bad after the incedent with Nate and Dan. Who could blame her for wanting to run away from all of the gossipgirl drama.

But the boys diserved to be happy with the one of their choosing. She shouldn't had to have done that to them both. It was cruel and it was heartbreaking. But running away seemed like a really good idea. This going back after all this time. Sure she bragged about how one day she would go to New York and become a star. But that was called acting. She wouldn't ever go back to New York if she could help it.

Truth be told she was nervous. She couldn't still, she kept getting up and than sitting back down. It was making the other glee kids anxious and irritated.

"Rachel, sit the fuck down." Rachel flinched a little at Puck's language. She did every time, but tried so hard to hide it from him. He reminded her so much of Chuck Bass it scared her a little. If they were to meet, who knows what would happen.

"God, could you be anymore anoying?" Santana's words sounded like something Blair Waldorf would say. Ever since announced National's were in New York, the little things would remind her of her old home. They way Puck cursed like a sailor. They way Santana spoke to her. They way Quinn dressed like Dan's little sister some days.

"Sorry. Sorry." She told them sitting down besides Finn. He was one of the one's who didn't remind her of home. He deemed normal and not surronded by old painful memories.

"Alright. So we are goning to try getting new members for Nationals and which we are going to sing Empire State." Mr. Schue announced.

"Yes, finally something awsome." Mercedes said.

"Preach."Artie agreet.

Rachel had tuned them out and before she knew it the bell had rang. Of course thinking of her old life New York, she didn't notice that it had rang. She felt a nudged against her shoulder bringer her out of her daydreams and thoughts to see Finn looking at her with her concerne.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." she replied back.

"You've seemed kinda out of it ever since Mr. Schue talked about nationals being in New York." Finn grabbed her hand and they headed out of the choir room and out of the building towards Finn's mom's old beat up minni van.

"I'm fine really." Rachel told him. For a moment she wasn't sure weather or not she was trying to try and convince him or more so herself.

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled reasurringaly at him as he opened the passenager door for and she climbed. She twideled her thumbs as she watched him run around to the drivers seat. They both buckeld their seat belts. She watched the way Finn started the engine with a straight face. Nate always made a face when trying to start a car. He was always trying to make her laugh and new that was one way to do. Dan never did that.

Finn finally got the car to start and they drove off towards her house, leaving the school behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys here's chapter two hope you enjoyed the first one. PS. Looking for a beta for this story, so please help...

Chapter 2

"Serena Van Der Woodsen?" Rachel said to the hotel consarege for the third time.

"May I ask who is calling again?" He asked and Rachel growled.

It had been a couple days since the announcement and Serena was the only one that would keep in contact with her after she left. Hell Serena Van Der Woodsen was the only one who knew the truth about why she left in the first place.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel was now getting frustrated for she had been on the phone for thirty minutes and she had to leave in 15, plus she had lost Serena's number. Rachel only knew she was staying at the Palace Hotel again, because it was on her Facebook page.

"I'll ring you right up ma'am." The man told her.

"Finally." She sighed relieved.

"Hello?" A drosey sounding Serena answered.

"Hey sorry to wake you so early." she was interupted

"Who is this? Rachel?"

"The one and only." Rachel teased.

Hearing Rachel's voice on the other end brought worry to Serena making her wake up all the way.

"Whats up? What's wrong?" Serena asked concern soaking her voice. Dan who was laying next to her perked his head up to try and listen in. Dan had long ago since forgiven Rachel for up and leaving after Serena told him why. Rachel didn't know that Serena had told Dan Humphery her secret and would surely hate her for, but it was a nescassary call.

"Nothing's really wrong. By the way I lost your phone number." Rachel added.

"Than why are calling so early?"

"Well there is one thing wrong." Rachel said nervously. She looked at the clock. She had to be in glee rehearsal in less than 10 minutes.

"Rachel?" She heard Dan's voice and tensed.

"Serena is that Dan?" She asked which was a stupid question, because of course she knew who it was. She would know her best friends voice anywhere.

"Yeah I put you on speaker." Rachel rolled her eyes. No mater how many times she told Serena not to say anything she can't keep secrets from Dan. Rachel sighed.

"No matter of that now. I'm going to be in New York in a couple weeks." Rachel told her hurriedly. She was running out of time.

"What?" Serena said shocked.

"It's for a glee club championship. Nationals. You should come and bring Dan. Just don't tell Nate." Rachel pleaded the last part. To dan it sounded different. Rachel sounded different. Not much like herself.

"Rachel?" Dan was trying to ask her questions and she didn't have time.

"Hey I'll talk to you guys later I have to get going. Glee club rehearsal. And I will talk about you tell Dan my secret later S." Rachel hung up the phone leaving a very confused Dan and Serena on the other end.

"Glee club?" they asked looking at eachother. Rachel quickly grabbed her stuff for glee and rushed down stairs to meet Finn at the front door.

"Hey." He greated when she opened the door.

"Hi!" She smiled the mega watt smile.

"Ready to go?" He asked gabbing her backpack.

"Yup. I din't keep you waiting long did I?"

"Not at all, I actually just got here when you opened the door." He replied

"Oh," was all she replied.

"Ready to get our butt whooped in glee today?" This was going to be the longest car ride ever.

"You know it." And the rest of the way was quiet.

Meanwhile

Serena &amp; Dan

"Well that was weird." Dan told Serena as he buttoned the last button on his shirt.

"You're telling me. Since when does Rachel Berry do anything glee related?" Serena questioned.

"I didn't even know she could sing." Dan muttered.

"Somethings up that she's not telling me." Serena relized out loud.

"Hmm whatever could it be?" Dan muttered as he leaned in and kissed Serena's neck. She giggled and swattd at him.

"Dan be serious." Serena ordered.

"I am." Dan replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Dan," Serena pushed him off her and sat up looking at him with concen in her eyes. "Dan, aren't you at all worried about Rachel?" Serena asked seriously.

"Of course. But whatever she can handle it. She a big girl, I can't come to every rescue." Dan told Serena, which put serena into a deep.

Little While Later

Rachel sat in the auditorioum alone at the piano. She had been trying to rehearse the song she's singing for nataional's, but for some reason coldn't focus. All Rachel thought about was New York and what she left behind. But she couldn't have been happier than she is now to be rid of Gossip Girl. Or so she thought.

_**Gossip Girl here this just in. **_

_**Is R really coming back to NYC's Uper East Side, or is that just a silly rumor. What's R's secret she's been hiding. Could it have someting to do with Mr. Chuck Bass himself. What about Nate? Is that who she's coming back for? Send me the deets, and I'll give you the dish. **_

_**XOXO you know you love me, **_

_**Gossip Girl **_

_**No one from the Uper East Side gets away that easy...**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys so how are you liking my version of the uper east side's rich and the famous. Don't worry Nate will enter the picture soon. So will Chuck and Blair. The reason of Rachel's disapearnce from NYC's Uper East Side will reavel it's self in time. But for now all the juicy gossip on six best friends. You can't really runaway from gossip girl. Or can you?

Chapter 3

_**Gossip Girl Here, Your insider information on all the Uper East Siders. The fabulous parties. Where they sleep. What they do, and what they eat. Who they sleep with, who they don't, and who they really want. Why R left the Uper East Side? And why Chucks involved? Where is she now. Some small cow town called Lima, Ohio where Lima Losers roam free. Having fun yet Rach? I know I am. **_  
_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl **_

Rachel growled out at her phone when she saw the gossip on Gossip Girl. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself and she had to check up on her friends. She remembered once that some one said you can't runaway from Gossip Girl. Well she tried, but it's like a drug and it keeps pulling her back.

"You okay Rachel?" _'Do I look okay?' _She thought.

"I'm fine Finn." She said smiling up at him. "Just a little headache." Rachel could feel her phone buzzing in her back pocket.

"Hello?" She asked. The number had been blocked on her phone, so she didn't know who it was.

"Stay out of New York." A voice threatened.

"What?" she asked stuttering.

"I heard about your little compition. Stay out of New York and no one gets hurts." The voice threatened again.

"Do you know how sick you are?" Rachel hissed into the phone. She had know idea about how Bart Bass got her number, but she was deafinatley throwing it out. She watched Finn out of the corner of her eye making sure he didn't notice anything. He had long since abandon her for Puck, leaving her for her own devices.

"I've got eyes every where Rachel Berry. You stay out of New York and no one gets hurt." All Rachel heard was the dial tone. So she hung up, shut off her phone, and through it in a near by trash can. Making sure shatter beyond fixabel.

Mr. Schue looked up upon hearing the noise and looked at Rachel.

"You okay Rachel?"

"I'm fine Mr. Schue. Just some freaky phone call. Needed a new phone anyway." Rachel tried reasauring him.

"Just let me know if you need anything." Rachel only nodded and went to go sit with her boyfriend and Puck, but in her step and pivoited towards Mr. Schue.

"Um Actually Mr. Schue. There is something I need." Rachel told him.

"What is it Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked sounding a little bit bored. Rachel paused and just thought for moment. She let Bart Bass run her life for far to long. It was time Chuck knew what an ass his father really was. It was time for Chuck Bass to know the truth and she was going to give it to him. Weather Bart bass threatened her or not.

"You know what Mr. Schue. Never mind." Rachel smied at him and went to go sit next to Noah Puckerman.

" 'sup my Jewish American princess?" Puck asked her.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" Rachel asked back.

"Same," Puck answered.

"Wow." Finn chimed in. "You guy's got quit the vocab there."

"Your one to talk Finn." Puck shot back. Rachel smiled at the bickering two of friends and moved over towards Quinn and Santana.

It had taken awhile, but once they broke through a barier they turned out to be okay friends.

"Hey Rach!" Quinn said when she noticed Rachel sitting and listening to their conversation.

"Hi Quinn."

"So you, us, part at my place?" Santana Questioned.

"Sorry can't tonight. Homework." Rachel told her " Next time definately though." Rachel added noticing Santana's look of supsciousness.

"it's okay, you hanging out with Finn tonight or something?"

"No, I just have homework. I'm behind in a class and need to catch up."

"You've been sorta drifftin from Finn. Everything alright in that department?" Quinn questioned.

"Of coure, couldn't be any better." Santana honestly didn't belive the diva, but let it go for now. They bell finally rant and Rachel was out the door before any of them offered them a ride for her, and without Finn.

* * *

-Page Break-

"Hey, Serena it's Rachel. Well of course you knew that." Rachel paused. "Obviously your not home, or answering your cell phone. I still hope you and Dan are good. Um. Gotta go homework and stuff. But, I hope your having fun with what ever you're doing with Dan. Just when your done, don't tell me about it. Um, call me back R." Rachel finnished her message before the beep, which is wiered because usallay it runs out before she's done.

Rachel took a look at her algeraba homework and shook her head. She pushed it to the sighed and went towards her piano that she kept in the apartment that she lived in by herself. She usally had Finn drop her off around the block at nice big house, or go to his house. But when Rachel ran from New York, she didn't exactly plan to live in a fancy house.

She knew it would be hard to lvie on her own with no contact from her friends and family, besides of course from Dan and Serena. She was suprised whe Serena even picked up her phone and sounded worried about where she went. But truth is, Bart Bass scared the shit out of her. And if she didn't do as he said. Chuck and her friends could be in jepordy. Bart almost already tried to kill Chuck once, he could easily do it again.

Rachel started to mess around with the piano and chords came naturally and she finally mesmorized the song and started to sing along with it.

_I miss those blue eyes_  
_How you kiss me at night_  
_I miss the way we sleep _

_Like there's no sunrise_  
_Like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe _

_(Rachel mooved her fingers along the keys of the piano to continue on with the song as she put her heart and soul into it feeling the powerfulness of the song as the words flowed out of her mouth.)_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in _

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Can't believe that I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you, oh _

_I see your blue eyes_  
_Every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to_  
_When I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me _

_(Rachel loved this song ecpesially now, since it held so much meaning for an old flame that she may never see again. She may still hold a torch for too.)_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in _

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
_Can't believe that I still want you (loving you I should have never walked away)_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you, oh_

_I see your blue eyes_  
_Every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to_  
_When I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
_Can't believe that I still want you (loving you I should have never walked away)_  
_And after all the things we've been through (I know it's never going to come again)_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No, I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

_(She love Finn don't get her wrong. It's just that she loves Nate more and not being with him was killing her inside.)_

_And now,_  
_I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
_Can't believe that I still want you (loving you I should have never walked away)_  
_And after all the things we've been through (I know it's never going to come again)_  
_I miss everything about you without you_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

When Rachel was done she heard the claping and looked up with tears in her eyes from the song.

"That was beautiful R."

A/N: Alright so, here's the intrudoction of the first song. I Never Told You by the wonderful Colbie Caillet. And I know I left it on a cliffy, but there is a suprise for Rache on the other end of it and for you as well. I won't tell you to much but there is going to be a special not one but two guest stars comming into Lima, Ohio. Maybe to bring R, back to NYC? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter and please tell me what you think in the comments.

Still looking for a beta. Anybody?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I'm so late with this chapter. Things have been crazy. I've had a lot of things happen in my family that needed more attention than my stories. I'm working on adding chapter 9 to Malfoy's Daughter. Thank you for being patient with me. I know this a long journey. I appreciate that you are sticking with me through it. So here's chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4 Sound of my Heart

"Suprise!" Rachel looked up from her piano shocked beyond belife to see two of her best friends from New York standing in her apartment.

"How?" The question hung the air as she stared at them. She never told anyone where she lived expecially Serena and Dan.

"Are you kidding Rach." He said while laughing "I am Chuck Bass and I always have ways of finding people." Rachel rolled her eyes. That was his answer for everything. He thinks one day it would get him out of trouble, so far no such luck.

"That doesn't answer my question of, what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel questioned the both.

"Look we just want you home." Blair waldorf told her bluntly. " Chuck doesn't want to admit it, but he miss you. We all do. So come home."

"No," Rachel replied to the request. " I told Dan, I told Serena, and now I am telling you. I'm not coming home. So you better get that into your head right now."

Blair squinted her eyes angirly at Rachel. " And I am telling you this. You are destroying everyone by not being home. It's not the same. So you are coming home. Besides theirs no way your fathers would let you live in a place like this."

"The only way they would is if something happend. Something bad." Chuck added.

"Nothing bad happened. I swear. I just needed to get away for a bit." Rachel replied twisting her fingers and fluttering her eyes, which where a clear sign of her being nervous.

"Your lying." Blair blurted out. "I've known you since 2 years old Rachel or did you forget Serena, you, and I are the best of friends." Blair stated angirly. " I know you. So who threatened you."

"It's just that, I can't tell you guys. If he finds out that I've told even Dan or Serena. And you won't be able to get it out of them so don't even try. Things could be way bad. Like someone will end up dead bad, and it won't just be me." Chuck narrowed his eyes at her.

"Rachel, Please just come home." Blair pleaded. Chuck grabbed her hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"About damn time." Rachel blurted out exited. " I knew you guys were good for eachother." Blair and Chuck looked at their friend confused and then down to were their hands were intertwind together, where she had been lookng. They smiled eachother than at her.

"Going on about six weeks, right Chuck?" Blair looked away from Rachel and over to Chuck who was still smiling that goofy smile on his face he got at the mention of his and Blair relationship. He usally tries to hide it, but with Rachel and Blair it just feels natural. Everything around these two felt natural.

"You guys should get going." Rachel whispered queitly too them.

"Were not leaving with out you." Chuck answered.

"Just go." She yelled.

"Please?" Blair begged one last time, tears begining in her eyes. She missed her friend. The world of upper east side didn't feel complete without her. Things with Nate were weird and he was acting strange. Something defiantely happened between the two and Blair wasn't leaving until she figured it out.

"We leave tomorrow." Chuck added "We'll be back to say goodbye."

"I won't be here. I'll be at school."

"Than we'll stop by the school and say goodbye. Because we got jipped the last time in our goodbyes."

"Goodbye. Goodnight" Rachel sighed once they left. Chuck and Blair were hard to handle together. But seperately was a different story.

Rachel thought about fleeing again to another place called Mystic Falls, but she knew her friends wouldn't stop until they found. She could also flee to California, Becon Hills. But she heard the crime rate their was just as bad as Mystic Falls. She would stay here. She wasn't going to run anymore. Maybe oneday she would go back to the upper east side. But for now. She's staying right here in Lima.

bzzzz Her phone was going off and was wondering if it was Dan or Serena. No, it was neither of them.

'Gossip girl here,

Your source of all the gossip and news that you wanna know about the upper east side's elite club. Chuck and Blair ran off to see R. Why? To get her to come back home of course. Things just aren't the same. Nate's with a different girl everynight and now with a study gilfriend. V, better look out. R may come back and she will stop at nothing to get her love back.

You know you love me

xoxox,

Gossip Girl


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey, guys. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for waiting this long for me to continue. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life for the last couple years and I lost touch with my writing side for a while, but what a better than starting off with the long a waited chapter 5 and maybe 6 of Sound of my heart. I do apologize for the long wait. What better way to start off with a song? You know the drill. And if you have any song preference tell me in the comments below. I work graveyard now, so I m not sure how many updates a day or week I will be doing. But I will try my best to Finnish my stories.

Chapter 5: Send my Love to your New Lover

* * *

Rachel new that Nate was seeing V. Yet, seeing it in person. The picture on her phone staring up at her. What you looking at? Brittany along with Santana asked as they came up behind her. She jumped, they always seemed to come upon her while seeing what is up with her old friends GG. Nothing, she closed her phone quickly. It s nothing.

She s nervous B, what you think that means? It means nothing, Rachel got up and grabbed Puck s guitar and started strumming.

This was all you, none of it me You put your hands on, on my body and told me Mmm You told me you were ready For the big one, for the big jump I'd be your last love everlasting you and me Mmm That was what you told me

(Puck walks in not even mad that Rachel had his guitar and probably getting it out of the tune he set, he stared amazed that she knew how to play.)

I'm giving you up I've forgiven it all You set me free

Send my love to your new lover Treat her better We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts We both know we ain't kids no more Send my love to your new lover Treat her better We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts We both know we ain't kids no more (Finn was next, but ignored as the fight from the previous day had ended things for good.)

I was too strong, you were trembling You couldn't handle the hot heat rising (rising)  
Mmm (Baby I'm still rising (Rachel looked back on the last day she saw Chuck and Blair. They were Reminiscing, about the good old days. Then Chuck brought up Nate in which Blair elbowed him in the arm.)  
I was running, you were walking You couldn't keep up, you were falling down (down)  
Mmm Mmm there's only one way down

(Flash back: Rachel and Nate sat on a bench in the park smiling and laughing. Rachel laughed when Nate tried and failed to catch a grape in his mouth. It was a beautiful day in New York. Before all the crap with her biological father. Before she knew who he was and what he was planning on doing. Nate? Yeah, Do you love me? Yeah, I do love you. Not just cause are parents want us to be together? I love you because of you, you are the most beautiful talented girl I have ever meant. I would be a total douche if I ever let you go without fight. End of flash Back In reality he never fought hard enough.)

I'm giving you up I've forgiven it all You set me free, oh

Send my love to your new lover Treat her better We gotta let go of all of our ghosts We both know we ain't kids no more Send my love to your new lover Treat her better We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready If you're ready, I'm ready If you're ready, if you're ready We both know we ain't kids no more No, we ain't kids no more

I'm giving you up I've forgiven it all You set me free

Send my love to your new lover Treat her better We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts We both know we ain't kids no more Send my love to your new lover Treat her better We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready (send my love to your new lover)  
If you're ready, I'm ready (treat her better)  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts We both know we ain't kids no more If you're ready, if you're ready (send my love to your new lover)  
If you're ready, I am ready (treat her better)  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts We both know we ain't kids no more

The song ended with Rachel in tears. Because this song like so many others reminded her of him. One of the reason she wasn t looking forward to New York. Running into him and V all happy and lovey dovey stupid couple stuff.

* * *

End of chapter note: Hey guys, I know this mostly a song chapter, and hopefully the next one will be a little better, and a little bit more into Nate and Rachel s love life and end there of. Disclaimer: I own nothing Song: Send my love to your new lover by Adele


End file.
